1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system.
2. Related Art
There has been known a image display system, which is supplied with image signals from a plurality of signal supply sources, and then displays the images (hereinafter referred to as “supply images”) represented by the respective image signals thus supplied on a single image display section in a split layout (e.g., JP-A-2001-356753 and JP-A-9-271021). Such an image display system is used at, for example, a conference or a presentation in order for making the participants view the display screens of the personal computers used by the respective participants on the display screen common to the participants.
Here, in such an image display system as described above, it is preferable that the supply images to be the display object can be selected from the supply images from the plurality of image signal supply sources, and the split layout thereof can arbitrarily be changed in accordance with the number of the supply images to be the display object. Further, the operation for selecting the supply images to be the display object and the operation for changing the split layout frame described above are preferably easy operations with a higher usability. However, in actual situations, sufficient devices have not ever been made with respect to such a demand.